


lost

by r0wlets



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2014, airplaneshipping - Freeform, old stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0wlets/pseuds/r0wlets
Summary: Skyla was never the best at directions. Oneshot.





	

_lost_

Skyla was never the best at directions. Whenever she drove her plane, she always relied on nature for guidance, spending hours watching the flocks of Swanna or Unfezant fly across the horizon. There were no worries of getting lost, for the pokemon always knew by instinct of where to go. She thought driving a car would be similar, or easier. After all, she managed to obtain her driver’s license after spending two or three years in driver’s ed. And though Skyla didn’t have much practice on the road, she figured driving a car had to be like driving a plane.

But she didn’t take into account the concept of directions when driving, and so here they were, she and Elesa, stranded somewhere between Nimbasa and Driftveil. By now the blond was already over her girlfriend’s misconception of driving, knowing that she hadn’t meant to get them lost and knowing that being annoyed wouldn’t get them to Nimbasa any faster. Elesa wasn’t much of a driver, either; usually she depended on chauffeurs and the subway for transportation. But Skyla was in town and wanted to test her luck by driving through the scenic route. There wasn’t a real reason to argue with her, other than a testy, “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

They walked alongside the road, carrying only a picnic basket and a gas tank. Elesa marched at the front, listening to a catchy tune on her iPod. She didn’t feel like making much conversation, still slightly annoyed at the situation in general. Behind her was Skyla, humming a tune of her own with her arms outstretched on both sides. That girl could never get frustrated for anything. Even when the rental car had skidded to a stop, fresh out of gas, all Skyla did was shrug and start listing out their options. They were lost in an unfamiliar area, which didn’t leave them that many options to begin with that were practical. Their pokemon were either too small or too tired to assist them, there were no nearby houses to ask for help, and there was no service on their cellphones.

So they walked. And walked. After an hour or so, Elesa took her shoes off and tossed them into the picnic basket. It was the wrong day to wear designer heels. She now kept at Skyla’s pace, too tired to stay angry. She wasn’t sure of where they were going or where the might be going, but she didn’t care. As long as they weren’t mauled by pokemon or hacked into pieces by psychotic killers, she could surely spend a night out in the wilderness. She, Elesa, lost in the wilderness with her attractive girlfriend. It might actually boost her publicity…

“Hey, Les!”

Elesa lifted her head to find that Skyla wasn’t next to her anymore. The redhead was by a pond at the bottom of a hill, jumping for joy at the sight of a group of Ducklett. When Elesa joined her, she pointed to the group again, ecstatic. At this rate they might be lost forever, but it didn’t matter. She decided to entertain Skyla’s actions, tilting her head in thought as she waited for her girlfriend to continue. “We’re saved! We’re saved, we’re saved, we’re saved!”

“Huh? What makes you say that?”

She was genuinely confused, but Skyla seemed to ignore her, speaking to the Ducklett instead. The girl asked questions to the pokemon, who seemed to understand her and respond back in their own language. Skyla nodded a few times, using her hands to gesture to things, such as the road at the top of the hill. Finally, though, she nodded once more and turned around, grinning at Elesa. “The Ducklett are gonna help us, Les!” she chirped, raising her fists in the air. “They’ll help us get our car back on the right path to Nimbasa! Isn’t that fascinating Elesa? We’ll be able to snuggle in your bed tonight after all, yay~”

“Yeah…”

She kissed Elesa on the top of her head, then followed the Ducklett back to the top of the hill. Elesa rubbed the spot where she felt herself blushing, knowing to place more trust in her partner. Well, she was a fellow gym leader, after all, and the gym leader of flying types. If anyone could understand the Ducklett, it would be Skyla. Stretching her arms Elesa stood up and was about to smile when she noticed something laying by a group of rocks. The gas tank. Sighing, Elesa grabbed it and hurried up to the hill, hoping that her girlfriend and the pokemon wouldn’t have any rash ideas with the rental car. It would be a long hour walking back…

**Author's Note:**

> (Original notes: Nothing relevant)
> 
> Originally written February 21st, 2014 on tumblr for femslash february. I'm not very invested in this pairing, but I should be.


End file.
